


Always

by ashes_at_midnight



Series: Love is Never Wise [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode tie-in, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_at_midnight/pseuds/ashes_at_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

 

We run quickly across the park and towards the apartment complex. Jumping down the stairs and tumbling into the apartment, quickly slamming the door behind us. I’m breathing hard and shivering uncontrollably, my clothes are soaked! Angel walks past me and grabs a few towels from the closet

“Here.” He hands them to me. “Take your clothes off and wrap these around you too keep you warm.”

I take them automatically and sit down on the bed, Angel follows close behind. I know he’s still wound up from the close call we had at the factory. I slowly undo the buttons of my sweater and ease the material over my shoulders.

I pause and glance up at him.

“Oh… sorry,” Angel mutters embarrassed as he turns his back on me. I give a soft smile and ease the strap of my shoulder. I gasp suddenly as the material brushes against a cut on my back. “What’s wrong?” Angel asks softly.

Startled, I glance up and swallow nervously. “Nothing,” I mutter, “Just a cut.”

“Can I see?” he asks after a brief pause.

I hesitate. “Ok” I say quietly bringing the towel up to cover my chest.

Angel turns around slowly and walks over to sit down on the bed behind me. His cool, soft hands caress my shoulders gently; I shiver and glance towards him. He looks up at me.

“It’s already closed,” he breathes softly, his cool breath a tickle on my skin. He runs his hands slowly over the muscles on my shoulders and down the inside of my upper arms. I shiver and gasp softly, my eyes fluttering closed as these exciting new sensations travel through my body.

He bends down and slowly kisses my neck, I turn slowly so I’m facing him and he raises his head to kiss my mouth. I smile against his lips and kiss him tenderly back. I moan softly and wrap my arms around his neck, bringing him closer, his hands roaming slowly over my back, pulling me closer and sending tingles down my spine. He pushes me down gently, so that my head is nestled in the soft pillows.

I reach up slowly and place my hands on the buttons of his shirt; my small fingers make quick work of the first two before his hand grabs mine, stilling my movements.  He draws back slightly, as he leans over me his legs are entwined with mine and his hips pressed against my own. Resting on his elbow he looks down at me with eyes that are full of love, and understanding.

“Are you sure Buffy?” he asks softly.

I lick my lips nervously and nod my head. “I’m sure,” I whisper, looking him in the eye. “I want to be with you.”

He needs so more encouragement, leaning down he kisses my mouth again, his lips are soft but firm, moving slightly he kisses my cheek, my chin and down my neck to the hollow of my throat. I gasp and wriggle slightly at the sensations coursing through my body.

I start at the buttons of his shirt again, this time he doesn’t try to stop me. I push the damp shirt off his broad shoulders and run my hands over the taught muscles of his back.

Angel’s hand are wandering over my body, slipping his hands under my shirt. I push myself up, so my body is pressed against his and he pull’s the shirt over my head. My bra quickly follows. I lean back down and he moves down my body, kissing as he goes. I groan loudly and wrap my fingers in his hair.

Before I even realize it my shoes are gone and my pants are in a heap on the floor. I grumble with annoyance as I feel him move away from me. He unzips his fly and I blush slightly, a goofy smile on my lips as I gaze at _all_ of him for the first time.

He laughs at my expression and kicks his pants to the floor, he leans over me again and as his skin brushes against my belly I can’t help but feel nervous, embarrassed and totally aroused, all at the same time.

He runs his hands slowly up my thighs; my breaths are coming in small shallow gasps now, as the tingling throughout my body becomes more and more pleasing. He pushes my thighs apart gently and I groan softly as he places his hand, _right there_.

I shut my eyes tight, and raise my hands above my head to grip the top of the mattress. “Angel…” I gasp out, panting, “please…” I moan again and shudder against his hand. “I need you.”

His mouth is suddenly inches from my own, kissing my lips. “Buffy… this might hurt…” he tells me softly, his voice gentle. I nod silently and move my thighs further apart. He is careful, his movements tender as he slowly pushes himself inside me.

I close my eyes again and sigh. Arching backwards I can feel him against me, his movements send wave after wave of pleasure throughout my body.

For the first time since I have been called I feel at peace, I’m free. Nothing can bother me, nothing can hurt me, its just Angel and me.

Forever. Always.


End file.
